thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Souls
Souls in the Fall of Gods universe are very similar to the traditional notion of souls. Every human being has a soul, which serves as that human's highest seat of consciousness. The soul of a living human is present within that human's body and is metaphysical. A human and his soul are connected through a so called Soullink. It is this link which ensures that the soul is in control of its human body, as well as allowing soul energy to travel from the soul to the body, fuelling the human's superpowers. The amount of soul energy a soul contains is not infinite and requires time to recharge, and the width of the soullink restricts the speed of the energy transfer. All these variables can however be optimized through training, meditation, or even mechanical means. Birth Souls cannot procreate without the human factor. When a human child is conceived, the souls of the parents connect to one another via a so called Soulthread (not to be confused with a Soullink). Both of the parents send their energies through the Soulthread, which meet and clash somewhere in the middle. From this mixture of energies a new soul is slowly formed. This new soul generally adopts the shapes of its parent souls, but may sometimes obtain random mutations, making these shapes mostly hereditary and the way souls procreate very similar to human procreation, which is no surprise. It is the shapes of a soul which dictate what superpowers its corresponding human has the potential for. Because the shapes of souls are mostly hereditary, so are superpowers. The formation of the new soul is completed sometime during pregnancy. During this time, the Soullink between the new soul and the baby child is also formed. When the new soul has been formed completely, the Soulthreads cease to be. Death When a human being dies, his Soullink is shattered, and as a result, his soul is drawn towards the Soul World. It is possible for some souls to resist this pulling force, allowing them to stay in the Mortal World. Thus far the only soul who did this during the Fall of Gods roleplay was the soul of Max Morton. When a human is still alive but his soul or Soullink is shattered, he will enter a vegetative state. If the human is alive and the soul is intact and only the Soullink was shattered, then it is in theory possible to repair the Soullink. If a soul receives intensive damage, then this will likely result in all sorts of symptoms such as a change in personality, a loss of memory, and so forth. Souls can exist for an incredibly long time, but it is generally assumed that they can not exist forever, and that souls which reside in a Mortal World cease to exist sooner than souls which reside in a Soul World. More on superpowers *There are two types of superpowers: those granted by mutations or body alterations, and those granted by souls (or more specifically: the shapes of those souls). The beastmen created by Mentar are an example of the former, while Snowflake's elemental powers are an example of the latter. On this page, only the mechanics of the latter kind of superpowers is discussed. *The more soul energy a superhuman can drain from his soul at a time, the more powerful his superpowers are, but also the more stress his body, soul and Soullink must endure. It is possible to die from draining too much energy from one's soul at a time. *Every single human is technically a superhuman. Only few can however tap into their powers. In order to use and control his superpowers, a human's brains needs to have a specific structure. If his brain does not possess this specific structure, then he simply cannot use his superpowers. There exists only few families in the world which consistently give birth to superhumans. *Besides this specific brain structure, the human also requires a certain mindset in order to properly use his superpowers. If he is not determined enough and confident enough in his superpowers, then he will not be able to control his own superpowers properly, or may not be able to use his superpowers at all. See also *Neostigmata *Psychosphere *Soulstone Category:Setting Category:Entities